


Бой еще не окончен

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: В один из бесконечных вечеров в полете до Феззана Райнхарду пришла в голову мысль пригласить на ужин капитана «Брунгильды».





	Бой еще не окончен

**Author's Note:**

> Описание внешности и характерных черт Зигберта Зейдлитца взято из романа.

В один из бесконечных вечеров в полете до Феззана Райнхарду пришла в голову мысль пригласить на ужин капитана «Брунгильды». Он решил, что будет неплохо познакомиться поближе с тем человеком, от которого часто зависела не только его жизнь, но и успех кампании. Зигберт Зейдлитц принял приглашение и явился в назначенное время, минута в минуту, чем сразу произвел впечатление на Райнхарда.

Отослав стюарда, накрывавшего на стол, Райнхард пригласил своего гостя приступить к трапезе. Пока они обменивались стандартными репликами о качестве пищи, Райнхард разглядывал Зигберта. Не то чтобы он не видел его раньше — они встречались каждый день на мостике, но сейчас Райнхард впервые пытался понять, что за человек капитан его корабля. И, пожалуй, впервые заметил, что в его рыжих волосах поблескивают седые пряди, хотя ему было лишь около тридцати.

— Расскажите о себе, — попросил Райнхард, взяв бокал вина и сделав глоток. — Ведь вы наверняка обо мне знаете довольно много, а я о вас — ничего.

Зигберт промокнул губы салфеткой и сдержанно усмехнулся.

— Вы знаете, Ваше Превосходительство, что ни один из шести поколений глав рода Зейдлитц не умер, стоя ногами на твердой земле?

Райнхард отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вот как? — заинтересованно спросил он, и этого вопроса хватило, чтобы Зигберт начал рассказывать историю своих предков — он явно очень ею гордился.

Рассказчиком он оказался прекрасным, слушать было действительно интересно, и Райнхарду стало даже несколько обидно, когда история закончилась.

— Вы сами, — неловко спросил он, — надеетесь повторить их судьбу?

— Да, — кивнул Зигберт. — Я всегда знал, что рожден для того, чтобы летать среди звезд, а не ходить по земле.

— В этом мы с вами похожи, — улыбнулся Райнхард.

Зигберт с каждым мгновением нравился ему все больше.

— За звезды! — провозгласил Райнхард, поднимая бокал.

— За звезды! — поддержал его Зигберт.

Они выпили и вновь наполнили бокалы.

— Вам нравится «Брунгильда»? — спросил Райнхард.

Зигберт просиял.

— Очень, — с придыханием сказал он. — Это самый прекрасный корабль в мире!

— Да! — согласился Райнхард.

В глазах Зигберта он видел отражение собственных чувств.

Они еще обсудили «Брунгильду», выпили за нее, потом за всех предков Зигберта — вместе и по отдельности, потом за то, чтобы умереть в космосе, потом еще за что-то...

Как так оказалось, что к концу вечера они сидели на полу, опираясь друг на друга и передавая из рук в руки бутылку с вином, Райнхард не помнил. Зигберт пел какую-то странную песню, Райнхард пытался ему подпевать, но выходило не очень — он не знал слов, да и язык заплетался.

— Вы неправильно поете, Ваше Првс... Превсдлт... Прв... — у Зигберта дела обстояли не лучше.

— Райнхард, просто Райнхард, — ждать, пока он выговорит правильно сложное слово, было невыносимо.

— Хорошо, — Зигберт враз посерьезнел. — А вы тогда зовите меня Зиг.

— Зиг, — произнес Райнхард, чувствуя, что проваливается в черную ненасытную бездну, всегда гостеприимно распахнутую для него.

Что с того, что сам он никогда не звал так Кирхайса, только Аннерозе. Может, и зря не звал? Горло сдавило, в груди разлилась боль — знакомая, привычная.

— Райнхард, — словно издалека донесся голос Зигберта, объяснявшего что-то про слова и мелодию, и Райнхард уцепился за этот зов, словно за брошенную ему веревку, вынырнул на поверхность, дыша так, словно едва не утонул. Голодная бездна обжигала холодом спину.

— Райнхард, ты слушаешь? — нахмурился Зигберт, и Райнхард торопливо кивнул.

— Да, Зиг, — сказал он, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Мне так не кажется, — пробормотал Зигберт, а потом наклонился ближе.

Его дыхание опалило губы Райнхарда, и тот мгновенно понял, что сейчас произойдет, — и потянулся навстречу.

Поцелуй вышел тягучим и нежным, совершенно бесконечным. Райнхард снова тонул — но на этот раз в тепле и ласке, и бездна за его спиной отступила, недовольно ворча. И он совсем не ожидал того, что, отстранившись, Зигберт покачает головой и скажет, что это они зря.

— Зря? — удивился Райнхард.

— Мы слишком пьяны, — пояснил Зигберт. — Лучше... Лучше я приду в другой раз.

Он попытался встать, но Райнхард удержал его.

— Не будет другого раза, Зиг, — сказал он с убийственной честностью. — Мы на войне. Мы можем умереть в любой момент.

Пожалуй, это был один из самых болезненных уроков, которые пришлось выучить Райнхарду: нельзя ничего откладывать на потом. Ведь этого «потом» может и не случиться.

Зигберт долго молчал, глядя ему в глаза, а после кивнул.

— Да.

И они продолжили с того же места, на котором остановились.

Они целовались, сидя на полу, целую вечность. Райнхард с удовольствием перебирал рыжие пряди и чувствовал, как Зигберт точно так же трогает его волосы. И он не стал возражать, когда Зигберт расстегнул застежку на его воротнике, только медальон снял сам. Горячие ладони Зигберта скользнули внутрь, под китель, под рубашку, кажется, даже под кожу, и Райнхард выгнулся им навстречу. Он и сам стянул с Зигберта китель, радуясь, что застежки знакомы до мелочей, нельзя ошибиться. Неторопливые тягучие ласки становились все более страстными, и закончилось все тем, чем и должно было: лежа на полу, с расстегнутыми штанами, Райнхард прижимал к своему члену член Зигберта и двигал, двигал ладонью. Зигберт тихонько стонал, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо, и в какой-то момент взмолился:

— Я сейчас кончу!

— Нет, — сказал Райнхард, не прекращая двигать рукой. — Еще рано. Подожди немного.

Зигберт не ответил: очевидно, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы сдержаться. Он даже дышал через раз.

— Еще немного, — прошептал Райнхард, чувствуя, что и сам уже близок к разрядке. — Да. Сейчас.

И оргазм накрыл его яркой вспышкой.

Лежать на ковре на полу каюты было вполне комфортно, по крайней мере Зигберта все устраивало. Райнхард задумчиво изучал кончиками пальцев огромный шрам на его боку.

— Как это случилось? — наконец спросил Райнхард.

Зигберт вздохнул, накрыл его руку ладонью.

— Корабль, на котором я служил, подбили. Меня ранило, но я успел добраться до спасательной капсулы.

Он не стал рассказывать о том, что их флот разбили полностью и большинство капсул были захвачены врагами. Зигберту повезло: капсула с ранеными затерялась в космосе. Но прошло несколько дней, прежде чем их нашли свои, и несколько человек успели умереть, не дождавшись помощи. Зигберту до сих пор иногда в кошмарах являлись те несколько дней в компании мертвецов.

— Хорошо, что успел, — серьезно ответил Райнхард, а потом вдруг резко встал и начал раздеваться.

— Я в душ, — пояснил он мгновением позже, видимо, заметив, с каким недоумением смотрит на него Зигберт.

Без малейшего стеснения Райнхард сбросил одежду, оставшись абсолютно обнаженным. Он нес свою наготу так грациозно и естественно, что у Зигберта перехватило дыхание от одного взгляда на него.

— Ты такой красивый, — восхищенно пробормотал Зигберт.

Райнхард лишь передернул плечами в ответ.

— В этом нет моей заслуги, — ответил он, — нечем гордиться.

Зигберт хотел было объяснить Райнхарду, что он не прав. Что, может, его совершенное лицо и подарила ему природа, но тело, сплетенное из мышц, никому не дается просто так. Но Райнхард не оставил ему такого шанса:

— Ты со мной? — коротко спросил он, и Зигберт только кивнул и поспешно выпутался из брюк.

Душевая кабина была тесновата для двоих, но Зигберт не возражал. Так можно было словно невзначай дотрагиваться до Райнхарда, обнимать его... Приятное предвкушение было прервано обрушившимся сверху водопадом ледяной воды.

— Прости! — воскликнул Райнхард, торопливо нажимая на кнопки. — Я нечаянно.

— Н-ничего, — стуча зубами, ответил Зигберт. — Так даже лучше...

Опьянение, кажется, мгновенно схлынуло после такого. Ледяная вода постепенно сменилась теплой, и можно было наконец расслабиться, обнять Райнхарда, поцеловать его, одновременно намыливая спину. Душистый гель для душа окутывал своим ароматом, нежным, сладковатым, таким, какой всегда чудился Зигберту, когда он подходил ближе к Райнхарду. Поглаживания все больше напоминали ласки, и совсем неудивительно, что оба снова возбудились. Когда Райнхард развернулся, чтобы выключить воду, Зигберт обнял его со спины, уткнулся носом в мокрые кучеряшки.

— Я окружил тебя и нанес удар в тыл, — сказал он, прижимаясь пахом к заднице Райнхарда.

Но тот мгновенно вывернулся.

— Бой еще не окончен!

Даже сейчас, даже в этом Райнхарду было важно победить. Что ж, Зигберт не возражал. Для него самого победой было уже то, что он мог целовать Райнхарда, растирая полотенцем его волосы. Губы у Райнхарда были упоительно сладкими, и Зигберт хотел бы целовать его вечно. Но он прекрасно понимал, что такой возможности у него не будет: Райнхард ясно дал понять, что у них есть только здесь и сейчас, что это лишь один момент и надеяться на продолжение не стоит. Что ж, даже один момент — это уже много.

Их шутливое сражение продолжилось в постели, и Зигберт мог бы поклясться, что никогда проигрывать не было так сладко.

Проснувшись утром, Зигберт долго лежал, разглядывая Райнхарда, спящего на его плече. Ресницы у того подрагивали: наверное, ему что-то снилось. Во сне он выглядел совсем юным.

Вздохнув, Зигберт выпутался из объятий — они так сплелись руками и ногами, что это оказалось непросто, — встал и начал одеваться, выбирая из разбросанной по полу одежды свою. Одевшись, он на мгновение вернулся к постели и нежно поцеловал Райнхарда в лоб, прощаясь. Он был уверен, что больше сюда не придет.

Но спустя два дня к нему явился стюард и сообщил, что Его Превосходительство приглашает коммодора Зейдлица отужинать с ним.

Зигберт был удивлен: ничего в поведении Райнхарда не намекало на то, что он вообще вспомнил о произошедшем. Но, переступив порог его каюты, Зигберт понял: Райнхард всего лишь мастерски держал лицо. Сейчас он выглядел совершенно иначе, и видеть его смущенным было на редкость непривычно.

— В прошлый раз ты пел песню, — сказал Райнхард, отводя глаза, — мне она так понравилась! Только я совсем не запомнил слов... Как там было? Космос — наша могила...

— А корабль — гроб, — подсказал Зигберт, чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится сердце.

— Да, верно, гроб, — радостно подхватил Райнхард и улыбнулся при этом так, что невозможно было удержаться и не поцеловать его прямо в изогнутые улыбкой губы.

Зигберт и не пытался.


End file.
